yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebecca, Duke and Valon's Duel
This Duel takes place when Rebecca demands answers against Valon for capturing Yugi's soul and challenges him. Duke steps forward to help Rebecca. *Because he does not deem it necessary to win, Valon does not use "The Seal of Orichalcos" against Duke Devlin and Rebecca Hawkins. * This is the only Duel of season 4 where the Seal is not used. *For the sake of brevity and dramatic effect, not every action of Valon's final turn is explained (to enhance the effect of surprise against Duke and Rebecca). Featured Duel: Valon vs. Duke Devlin and Rebecca Hawkins Turn 1: Valon Valon draws "Psychic Armor Head" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/500) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Duke Devlin Duke draws "Summon Dice" and subsequently activates it to pay 1000 Life Points (Duke 4000 → 3000) and roll a die. Depending on the result, Duke can activate one of three effects. If he gets a one or two, he can Special Summon up to two Level 4 or below monsters from his hand. If he gets a three or four, he can Special Summon a monster from his Graveyard. If he gets a five or six, he can Special Summon a Level 5 or higher monster from his hand. He gets a six, so he Special Summons "Orgoth the Relentless" (2500/2450) from his hand in Attack Position. (NOTE: in the Japanese version, he announces that he's Normal Summoning it with no Tributes due to the effect of "Summon Dice".) Turn 3: Rebecca Hawkins Rebecca draws "Luster Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1900/1600) in Attack Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 4: Valon Valon Activates "Psychic Armor Head's" first effect to add "Double Cloth Armor" from his Deck to his hand instead of conducting his Draw Phase. He then Tributes "Psychic Armor Head" to Summon "Double Cloth Armor" (0/0) in Attack Position. This monster can't attack, but if an opponent's monster attacks it, the opponent will take damage equal to half the ATK of their attacking monster and then both battling monsters will be destroyed without Damage Calculation being applied. Valon Sets a card. '''Turn 5: Duke Devlin Duke draws a card and subsequently sets it. "Orgoth the Relentless" attacks Valon's "Double Cloth Armor". The effect of "Double Cloth Armor" then activates, destroying both "Double Cloth Armor" and "Orgoth the Relentless" without applying Damage Calculation and inflicting damage to Duke equal to half of his monster's ATK (Duke 3000 → 1750). Turn 6: Rebecca Hawkins Rebecca draws a card and subsequently sets it. She then Tributes "Luster Dragon" to Summon "Luster Dragon #2" (2400/1400) in Attack Position. "Luster Dragon #2" attacks Valon directly, but Valon activates "Magnet Armor" to Special Summon "Double Cloth Armor" (0/0) from his Graveyard in Attack Position and use it to block the attack. The effect of "Double Cloth Armor" then immediately activates, destroying "Double Cloth Armor" and "Luster Dragon #2" without applying Damage Calculation and inflicting damage to Rebecca equal to half of her monster's ATK (Rebecca 4000 → 2800). Rebecca then activates "Rope of Life" to discard her entire hand and Special Summon "Luster Dragon #2" from the Graveyard in Attack Position with 800 more ATK ("Luster Dragon #2": 2400 → 3200/1400). Duke then activates "Adamantine Sword Revival" to Tribute Rebecca's "Luster Dragon #2" and Special Summon "Diamond Head Dragon" (?/2800) to her side of the Field in Attack Position. The ATK of "Diamond Head Dragon becomes equal to the ATK of "Luster Dragon #2" when it was Tributed plus 1000 ("Diamond Head Dragon": ? → 4200/2800). Due to the effect of "Adamantine Sword Revival", "Diamond Head Dragon" is not allowed to attack this turn, so Rebecca ends her turn. Turn 7: Valon Valon draws. On Valon's Standby Phase, he activates the second effect of "Psychic Armor Head" to Special Summon the latter (0/500) from the Graveyard in Attack Position. Valon then activates "Armored Gravitation" to Special Summon 4 Armor monsters from his Deck. He Special Summons "Big Bang Blow" (0/0), "Trap Buster" (0/0), "Over Boost" (0/1000), and "Active Guard" (0/2500) all in Attack Position. "Big Bang Blow" attacks Rebecca's "Diamond Head Dragon", but Rebecca activates "Mirror Force" to destroy all of Valon's Attack Position monsters, however Valon uses "Trap Buster's" effect to negate the effect of "Mirror Force". Valon then activates the effect of "Active Guard" to prevent himself from taking damage this turn. "Diamond Head Dragon" destroys "Big Bang Blow". Since "Big Bang Blow" was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard while Valon controlled at least two Armor Monsters, its effect activates, inflicting damage to all players equal to the total combined ATK of their respective monsters (Duke 1750 → 0; Rebecca 2800 → 0). After that happens, the effect of "Big Bang Blow" destroys all monsters on the field. Valon wins. Featured Cards The following cards were used in this duel. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes *When Rebecca Hawkins Summons Luster Dragon and Luster Dragon #2, she confuses the two monsters, naming them the wrong way around (in the English dub). Category:Waking the Dragons Duels